


Fetch

by RedKryptonite



Series: New Games [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd in New Games, Wally teaches Conner another game, he thinks it's funny. Dick just thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

Disclaimer: You've seen it on the first chapter right? same thing.

Conner stared at Dick expectantly much like a puppy awaiting it's favorite toy, when it became clear he wasn't going to throw the ball away he turned to Wally instead. Dick glanced at Wally, then at Conner, what was he waiting for? What he did next explained exactly why Conner was watching him toss a ball in the air.

" Ready?" Wally grinned pulling his arm back.

Conner was suddenly very focused on Wally's every move and Dick was intently watching the pair of them, he was hoping Wally hadn't taught Conner what he was beginning to think he'd taught him.

" Conner fetch!" Wally let the ball fly and Conner was after it in a blur.

Dick's eyebrow shot into his hairline.. almost.. all Conner was missing now was ears and a tail, then they could start calling him Krypto. He smirked, he could always tell Conner about another game later on. When Conner returned he looked over at Dick grinning, he was enjoying the new game Wally had taught him.

When Dick smirked and rose he tossed the ball he'd been holding onto, sending Conner after it so he could make his escape, before the serious persona escaped his control too much. Wally however wasn't going to let him get away with that, he'd seen the ever serious boy wonder start to crack a smile.

" Hey Conner! Fetch the Birdie!" Wally grinned when Conner changed directions and went after Dick.

And from a few feet away, Conner closed in on him rather quickly, Dick looked at the oncoming boy and moved a bit quicker, they were out of sight, but Wally could hear the reprimand in Dick's tone.

"Conner.. no! Conner! Dammit Wally, why do you listen to him anyways?"

Wally giggled " Awww boy wonder swore!"

Conner however didn't return with the wayward bird, Wally wasn't very happy about that, how did Conner always get tricked into following Dick around like a puppy?

"Conner is really bad at fetch" Wally grumbled.

" I heard that!"

Dick smirked from the large branch they were settled on " I don't know I think you're very good at fetch"

" Do I get a treat for that?" Conner teased.

" Yeah I have a milkbone somewhere" He made a show of searching his pockets.

Conner snorted and curled against him comfortably " Actually I think I stole that one for Krypto"


End file.
